


День 23 - Подарок

by Little_Unicorn



Series: В поле притяжения [23]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fluff, Love, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 05:32:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12742008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: Беззаботный смех был тем, что появилось во взрослой жизни Шерлока вместе с Джоном.





	День 23 - Подарок

**Author's Note:**

> Цикл драбблов из серии «365 дней на 221Б».
> 
> A translation of "An almost gravitational pull (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) series"  
> ( https://archiveofourown.org/series/18638 ) by Anarion

Беззаботный смех был тем, что появилось во взрослой жизни Шерлока вместе с Джоном.

Звуки, которые никогда не слетали с его губ прежде (если только он не притворялся по каким-то причинам), теперь слышали часто: хихиканье (не только на местах преступлений), приступы хохота (иногда до тех пор, пока он не начинал задыхаться и у него не начинали болеть бока), тихие смешки (особенно когда они с Джоном разделяют какой-то чудесный момент – это тепло, уют и самая замечательная вещь в мире, когда кто-то смеётся _с_ ним, а не _над_ ним), и другие виды смеха.

Шерлок никогда много не смеялся даже в детстве и полностью прекратил это делать, когда ему стукнуло четыре года (за год до того он прекратил плакать).

Джону удалось вернуть Шерлоку и способность плакать, но это – то, о чём никто и никогда не должен узнать.

Никто не должен узнать ни о тех слезах, пролитых, когда Джон получил ножевое ранение и боролся за свою жизнь, ни о тех, которые текли по его лицу, когда Джон на него обиделся и ушёл (ненадолго, слава Богу), и, конечно, о тех слезах радости, что выступили на его глазах после их первой ночи вместе.

Майкрофт не видел ни одну из их ночей, но иногда он сидит в своем офисе и смотрит видеозаписи, на которых Шерлок и Джон гуляют, разговаривают и _смеются_.

Он никогда не признает этого вслух, но среди всех хороших вещей, пришедших в жизнь его брата вместе с Джоном, возвращение смеха было лучшим.


End file.
